Multi-part sinks of this type are known from the prior art.
In the known multi-part sinks, the holding elements on the sink side, for example fixing brackets, are fixed to the underneath of the cover, in particular welded on.
If a fixing bracket is welded directly to the cover, this results, however, in the fact that the surface of the cover has to be sanded to eliminate the tarnishes and the deformations caused by the welding.
A method is known from EP 0 685 021 B1, in which a fixing bracket can be welded to the underneath of an edge region of a sink without a subsequent after-treatment of the surface of this edge region being necessary. However, for this purpose, the fixing bracket has to be welded to the sink in a convexly curved transition zone, via which the edge region of the sink merges into regions of the sink which are located further inside and deeper than the edge zone. If this solution were to be transferred to a multi-part sink with a cover, this cover would have to be shaped in a special manner, in particular provided with a depression (so-called “Spiegel” (German technical term)) in order to be able to use this method.
It is also known from DE 26 40 935 A1 to weld a holding element on the sink side directly to the outside of a basin wall. However, an after-treatment of the surface of the inside of the basin wall, which is visible to the user, is required in every case here after the welding process in order to eliminate tarnishes and deformations occurring during the welding. Moreover, if the holding element on the sink side is directly connected to the basin wall, a visible deformation of the basin wall occurs when forces are introduced into the holding element on the sink side by means of the holding element on the worktop side when the sink is braced to a worktop.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a sink of the type mentioned at the outset, in the production of which no after-treatment of visible faces of the sink is necessary and in which the cover can be freely designed, and can, in particular, be configured without a dent.